


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Caring Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean squatted next to the omega.“So, what are we going to do?”Benny shook his head.“Fuck if I know. Ain’t like there’s an omega hospital.”Dean sighed. “Well, I ain’t gonna leave him here to die in this alley.”He looked around.“Help me get him on the gurney. I got an idea.”Benny helped lift the omega.“What ya doin’, cher?”Dean said quietly, “I’m taking him to my place.”Benny shook his head. “That’s a bad idea, Dean.”“I know. Just drive.”





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel hurt everywhere. He groaned, trying to open his eyes, but nothing would cooperate. He vaguely wondered if he was dead, but he doubted he’s be in this much pain if he was dead.

He thought he heard a voice, and he strained to hear it.

“Take it easy, buddy. You’re safe.”

Castiel would have laughed if he was capable of it. The deep voice said he was safe? He hadn’t been safe since he presented as an omega. There was no place that was safe, nowhere to hide. He figured the voice must be an Alpha. 

He tried to move his hand. No dice. He wanted to wiggle a finger at least. Let them know he was in there. He wanted to scream.

He felt a warm hand cover his. He tried to squeeze it. He had no idea if it was successful or not.

There was jostling. He moaned in pain and the voice told him he was going to be okay. 

 

Dean squatted next to the omega.

“So, what are we going to do?”

Benny shook his head. 

“Fuck if I know. Ain’t like there’s an omega hospital.”

Dean sighed. “Well, I ain’t gonna leave him here to die in this alley.”

He looked around.

“Help me get him on the gurney. I got an idea.”

Benny helped lift the omega.

“What ya doin’, cher?”

Dean said quietly, “I’m taking him to my place.”

Benny shook his head. “That’s a bad idea, Dean.”

“I know. Just drive.”

 

Castiel came to slowly. Everything still hurt but not as bad as it did before. And on the plus side, he could move his extremities. He took a deep breath, and smelled the Alpha in the room. He slowly opened his eyes.

When he turned his head, he saw a very handsome man sitting in a chair, looking at him intently.

He cleared his throat, which was dry as fuck, and croaked out that he needed water.

The Alpha stood up and grabbed a glass, putting the straw to Castiel’s lips. Castiel sucked on it and choked a little, but got some down his throat.

When the straw was taken away, Castiel looked up into the greenest eyes he’d ever seen.

“I’m sorry, I don’t seem to be in any shape right now to take a knot, but if you can wait a few days…”

The Alpha frowned. “Don’t say shit like that.”

It was the same voice he remembered. 

“You… found me?”

The Alpha smiled. “Yeah, that was me. I’m Dean, by the way. And I really thought you were going to die on me.”

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment. 

“Yeah, I did too. Thanks for saving my life, I guess.”

The Alpha lifted an eyebrow. 

“You  _ guess _ ?”

Castiel managed a grin.

“Well, if I live, I’m just going to end up on the street again. It’s only a matter of time before some Alpha kills me for good.”

“You don’t have anywhere to go? No family?”

Castiel managed a chuckle.

“Nope, no family. They put me out when I presented. Been on the streets ever since. Like a whole lot of omegas. What makes me different?”

The Alpha sighed.

“I’m not sure. But I couldn’t just leave you to die.”

Castiel was trying not to breathe through his nose. This Alpha smelled amazing to him. 

“I’m Cas. Castiel. I’d like to say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but I’m not sure what you want from me.”

Dean sat back down. 

“I don’t want anything but for you to heal up.”

Cas took a deep breath and groaned. It hurt him, everything hurt. 

“So, what’s the damage? I guess you have some kind of medical training.”

“I do. I’m a paramedic. And you’ve got some cracked ribs, a bad gash over your eye, some cuts here and there, one required stitches. And then there’s your…” Dean’s ears turned red.

Cas tried to smile. “I know my ass is torn up. You don’t have to tell me that.”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, it is. I’m sorry.”

Cas looked away. “Not your fault. I don’t remember you raping me.”

Dean stood up. He shook his head.

“You’re a real piece of work. I’m gonna get us something to eat.”

 

Dean walked to the kitchen and stopped, leaning against a counter. He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

Cas’ scent was everywhere, and it was amazing. When he wasn’t mad, it was like the ocean, salty and clean. When Cas was angry, it was like a summer storm, filled with petrichor and it smelled like right before a lightning strike. Either way, it was the best thing Dean had ever smelled.

He started looking around for something to fix.

 

Cas sat in the bed, thinking about what was going on. He still couldn’t believe Dean had taken him home. Dean smelled so wonderful, Cas felt trapped. He never scented any Alpha that smelled good to him, and he was scared. He knew he was not the kind of omega that got to have a mate, pups, a home. He was the kind that got raped, beat up, constantly looking for someplace safe. 

He wasn’t in any shape to leave, though, so he’d just have to ride it out until he was.

 

Dean brought a tray, with sandwiches, some strawberries and a glass of juice. He sat the tray down on the bedside table.

“Eat. Drink the juice. You need some meat on your bones. And take these,” Dean handed him a couple of pain pills. “They’ll help.”

He sat down with a sandwich of his own.

Cas’ stomach rumbled. He hadn’t seen that much food at one time in weeks. And he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had any strawberries. He grabbed the sandwich and took a big bite, washing it down with juice. He took the pills.

Dean watched him eat. It was obvious that Cas had been starving. Dean felt awful about the way Cas had been forced to live. He couldn’t imagine putting a child out just because of how they presented. To just let them die or try to survive homeless? What the fuck was wrong with some people? 

Cas ate everything and sighed contentedly. He looked at Dean, almost shyly.

“Thank you.”

Dean smiled at him.

“You’re welcome. I took a few days off, so if you need anything just yell. I’ll be in my room.”

 

Cas laid back and took a deep breath, filling his senses with the Alpha’s scent and went to sleep.

Dean laid on his  bed and tried to sleep. The omega’s scent was everywhere. He finally dozed off, but woke up frequently and checked on Cas.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was suddenly awake with no clear understanding why. He listened, and then he heard Cas whimpering in the next bedroom. Dean figured he was in pain, so he grabbed the bottle of pain medicine and walked to the door. 

He pushed it open and saw that Cas was thrashing his head from side to side and his arms were extended as if he was trying to fight someone off.

“No, please, don’t hurt me. Please let me go…”

Cas sounded so little and so scared, it broke Dean’s heart. He walked to the bed and lightly touched Cas on the arm.

Cas grabbed Dean’s wrist and looked at him with glassy eyes.

“Please, help me. Don’t let them hurt me…”

Dean grabbed Cas’ shoulder with his other hand and shook him.

“Cas, wake up. You’re having a bad dream. Cas!”

Cas’ eyes finally focused. He looked around with wild eyes, then at where he had a death grip on Dean’s wrist. He let go.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I w-was dreaming.”

Dean rubbed Cas’ shoulder.

“I know. You’re safe here.”

Cas ran a hand over his eyes.

“I have to piss.”

Dean helped Cas to sit on the edge of the bed. Cas groaned and held his side.

Dean had wrapped Cas’ ribs with a bandage, but it still hurt. 

Dean grabbed Cas by the arm and helped him to stand. He led Cas to the bathroom, watching him carefully. He stood outside the door and listened to the sound of Cas pissing. Cas came back out, a little unsteady so Dean grabbed his arm and helped him back to bed.

He went to get some water, and stopped by the bathroom. He saw a drop of red blood on the rim.

When he took Cas the water, he asked him about it.

“Yeah, I’m pissing blood. Not the first time.”

Dean sighed. “It needs to get better in forty-eight hours or you’re gonna have to see a doctor.”

Cas shook his head. “Not gonna happen. No doctors.”

Dean stared at him.

“You are one stubborn omega, you know that?”

Cas smiled. “You don’t know the half of it. Now, can we go back to sleep?”

Dean nodded and went back to his room.

Cas stared at the ceiling, thinking about Dean.

Dean stared at the ceiling, thinking about Cas.

 

Breakfast time rolled around. Dean made a pot of coffee, some scrambled eggs and toast, and carried a tray to Cas. There was orange juice as well as two pain pills.

Cas took the pills with the juice and sipped the coffee. He ate everything on his plate with the same enthusiasm as he had eaten yesterday.

When he was done, and sat sipping his coffee, he sighed,

“I still don’t understand why you feel like you need to take care of me. I’m worthless, and you’re an Alpha with a good job, and friends, I would imagine.”

Dean growled. “You aren’t worthless. You had a lot of bad breaks in life. Who knows what you would be like if your parents hadn’t thrown you out? You could be anything right now.”

Cas shook his head,

“Where I’m from, the only things an omega can be is a fuck toy, and someone to breed. No omega gets to go to school. Just mated and bred.”

Dean sighed.

“It’s not like that where I’m from. My parents taught me to respect omegas. I mean, my  _ mom _ is an omega. I would fuck anyone up who ever disrespected her.”

Cas smiled, but sighed too.

“That sounds like heaven. Where is this shangri la?”

“Kansas. I’m from Lawrence.”

“How did you end up here?”

Dean chuckled. “I guess I just wanted to see more than Lawrence.”

Cas shook his head. 

“Well, go back there, man. Find a pretty little omega and settle down. Have a bunch of pups and live happily ever after.”

Dean smiled. “Maybe I don’t want that.”

Cas looked at him and tilted his head.

“Every Alpha wants that.”

Dean stood up and grabbed the plates.

“Well, not me.”

 

Cas drifted off to sleep. Dean stood in the doorway to the bedroom and watched him sleep. He couldn’t help sniffing the air, still entranced by Cas’ scent. But he also felt really bad for the guy. He’d never had a break in his life. He went back to bed and tried to sleep.

Cas woke up and got out of bed, making his way to the bathroom. He pissed and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like five miles of bad road.

The cut on his forehead went through his eyebrow and to his hairline. It was held together with butterfly bandages. His face was pale, except for the ugly bruise along his jaw.

He lifted the T shirt that obviously belonged to Dean and looked at his chest. The whole right side of his chest was dark with bruises, and wrapped in a tight bandage. Cas pulled his sleep pants, also clearly Dean’s, down and looked at his belly. There was a gash that had maybe four stitches. His thighs were bruised.

He turned around, and there were bruises on his ass and the back of his thighs. He didn’t have to look at his hole to know it was torn.

Sighing, he pulled the sleep pants back up, and walked out of the bathroom and directly into Dean.

“You okay?”

Cas jumped a little, running smack into Dean.

“Ye-yeah, just needed to piss.”

Dean took a step back. “I wish you’d called me to help you. Any blood this time?”

Cas took a breath through his mouth. Being this close to Dean was unsettling.

“I can walk. Nothing wrong with my legs. And yeah, a little but it’s better.”

Dean looked at Cas intently. Then he turned and said over his shoulder, “I’ll fix something to eat. Go back to bed.”

Cas huffed to get rid of the lingering scent. He walked back and got in bed.

After a bit, Dean came in with food. Cas ate with gusto.

“You’re a very good cook. Unusual for an Alpha.”

Dean chuckled.

“Kind of necessary when you live alone.”

Cas sipped his juice.

“So why do you? Live alone, I mean. You’re a good-looking guy. You could get an omega easy. So why aren’t you mated?”

Dean looked at him for so long, Cas was afraid he’d crossed a line.

Finally, Dean spoke.

“Never met an omega I was attracted to enough to mate.”

He got up and gathered the dishes and walked out of the room, leaving behind a very thoughtful Cas.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days passed much like the first two. Then, Cas got restless. He got out of bed and walked to the living room. Dean was in the kitchen, so Cas took the opportunity to look around.

It was a comfortable room. The couch was big, there were two chairs that matched it. The TV was a large flat screen, directly across from the couch. There were photographs on a bookcase that held a lot of books.

Cas walked over and picked up one of the photos. It showed a pretty blonde woman holding the hand of a young boy who most likely was Dean. There was another with the same woman, but with two boys. An older Dean and a younger boy, probably Dean’s brother.

“His name is Sam. He’s a beta.”

Cas jumped and turned to see Dean standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen.

“You look happy.” Cas put the photo back on the shelf.

“We were. He’s four years younger than me. He’s going to college to be a lawyer.”

Cas went to the couch and sat down. He still didn’t have his energy back.

“So, what are you doing up?”

Cas looked at Dean and frowned.

“It’s driving me nuts. I can’t stay in bed forever.”

Dean smiled. 

“Okay. So let’s watch a movie.”

Cas hadn’t seen a movie in many years.

“Okay, I’d like that.”

After Dean found out that Cas hadn’t seen a movie since he was a child, he gave a lot of thought to which movie they should watch. He chose the first Harry Potter movie.

Cas sat on the couch, leaning forward, completely captivated. Dean snuck peeks at him, and inhaled the scent of happy omega.

They took a break for Dean to make popcorn and then watched the second one.

Cas turned to him and smiled so brightly, Dean felt his heart take a lurch.

“Thank you so much!”

Dean wanted to see that look on Cas’ face a lot more.

When the movie ended, Dean stood up.

“It’s dinner time. Come on, you can help.”

Cas looked unhappy.

“I don’t know how to cook, Dean. I’m not a very good omega.”

Dean frowned. “Being able to cook doesn’t make someone a good omega, Cas.”

Cas stood up and looked at Dean.

“I know. Being able to take a knot like a good bitch does.”

Dean felt angry.

“Damn it, Cas, not all Alphas are knot heads! I’m not. Give me a break and stop saying shit like that.”

He felt guilty when he saw Cas flinch. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice. I just wish you’d stop with the knot talk.”

Cas nodded and followed Dean to the kitchen.

Dean sat Cas at the table and gave him carrots to cut up. After a few odd looking pieces, Cas got the hang of it. 

Dean smiled at him. “See? It ain’t hard.”

Cas turned up the edges of his mouth in a partial smile.

They ate at the kitchen table. Cas ate everything again. Dean was pleased to see that Cas was putting on a little weight. He didn’t look like he was starving anymore at least.

After dinner, Dean looked at Cas’ injuries. He rewrapped the bandage around Cas’ ribs, looked at the cut on Cas’ forehead and checked the stitches in the gash on Cas side. Satisfied, he suggested the next movie.

Cas loved it just as much as the first two. But, he was yawning before the movie was over. Dean let him watch the end, but then told Cas to go to bed.

Dean sat on the couch long after Cas did. He thought about what was going to happen when Cas was better. He knew he didn’t want Cas to leave. But he wasn’t sure he could stop him if Cas wanted to. He went to bed worrying about it. To make matters worse, Dean had to back to work the day after tomorrow.

After breakfast, Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“Uh, Cas, I need to talk to you about something.”

Cas looked up at him with those impossibly blue eyes.

“I have to go back to work tomorrow. I need to know that you’re gonna stay here.”

Cas tilted his head. “I promise to stay here while you’re at work, at least until I’m healed up.”

Dean looked him in the eyes.

“You swear to me. You will stay in this apartment.”

Cas sighed. “I said I would. Yes, Alpha, I swear.”

Okay then. Good.”

Dean tried to not think about Cas saying he’d only stay until he was healed.

They watched the next Harry Potter movie. And then the last one, but when it was half over, Dean paused it.

“Time for lunch.”

Cas stuck out his bottom lip.

“I’m not hungry! I want to see the rest of the movie.”

Dean chuckled.

“Well, it’s time to eat, and I expect you to eat three meals a day, understand? Keep pouting and we won’t watch the rest of the movie until tomorrow.”

Cas sighed but pulled his bottom lip back in.

“You’re mean.”

That made Dean laugh.

“That I am! Now get your ass into the kitchen.”

Cas got up slowly and followed Dean.

Dean fixed them both grilled cheese sandwiches. When Cas looked at his, he frowned.

“What is this?”

Dean couldn’t believe it.

“You never had a grilled cheese sandwich before?”

Cas shook his head.

“Jesus. Just try it, okay?”

Dean couldn’t believe what a terrible life Cas had led. 

Cas bit into it and chewed it thoughtfully. He swallowed, then smiled brightly.

“It’s good!”

Dean smiled back at him.

“See? Told ya.”

Cas ate every bit of it. Dean grabbed an apple and handed it to Cas.

“You can eat this while we finish the movie.”

Cas munched the apple while he watched, just as transfixed as he was at the first three movies. It made Dean feel sad to think of everything Cas had missed out on, everything he’d been denied. Dean knew he wanted to change that, make a good life for Cas. If only Cas would let him.

When the movie was over, Cas turned to look at Dean.

“I stink. When can I take a shower?”

Dean had to suppress a smile. “You don’t smell that bad. In another couple of days I can take those stitches out and you can shower then.”

Cas sighed dramatically, but nodded.

There was another thing on Dean’s mind, and he figured now was as good a time as any to approach it.

“Cas, when do you go into your next heat?”

Cas head snapped back to look at Dean.

“Why do you want to know?”

Dean sighed. “I need to get you some stuff to get through it. I was wondering how soon I had to get them.”

Cas looked away.

“In another week or so. I’ve never been completely regular.”

“Cas, how did you get through them before?”

Cas made a snort.

“There’s no limit to the number of Alphas who want to be with an omega in heat.”

Dean felt like he could kill.

“And you never got pregnant?’

Cas looked at him with intense anger in his eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about this. I’m going to lay down.”

He got up and went to his bedroom and slammed the door.

Dean was pretty sure he’d gotten his answer.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas didn’t come out until breakfast the next day. He was sullen and quiet.

Dean let him be, but when he was ready to go to work, he had to talk to Cas.

“Listen, Cas. I’ve got to go to work. I need to know you intend to keep your promise. I need to know that you’ll be here when I get home.”

Cas sighed.

“I will. I promised you. I keep my promises.”

Dean nodded. “Good. Eat lunch.”

He left.

 

Cas wandered around the apartment. He knew he needed to leave, but he had promised Dean he wouldn’t. Dean was a total enigma to Cas. He’d never met an Alpha who wasn’t just interested in fucking Cas, forcing him to take a knot. Dean was different and Cas couldn’t wrap his head around it.

Plus, there was Dean’s scent. Cas had never smelled anything so enticing, so calming. He wasn’t ready to leave.

He went into Dean’s bedroom and looked around. The bed was made, everything was neat and clean. Cas opened the drawers in Dean’s dresser. There was nothing but folded underwear, socks and T shirts.

Cas went to the closet and opened it. Dean’s clothes were hanging neatly. His shoes were in a row.

Then Cas noticed a box in the back corner. He pulled it out and opened it.

Inside there were photos of Dean with a pretty woman. She had long dark hair and a smile when she looked at Dean. There were photos of them with a young boy too.

Cas put the lid back and put the box back where he’d found it. He sat, wondering who the woman was, if the boy was Dean’s son, where they were now.

He was surprised how hurt he felt. Dean wasn’t his, didn’t seem to desire Cas in any way. He was just being kind, nice to Cas. Sighing, he went to find something for lunch.

He ate a sandwich but didn’t taste it. He felt like crying. He wished he could ask Dean about the woman but that would mean admitting he’d been snooping.

Cas cleaned up and went back to the living room. He wished he’d asked Dean to show him how to use the blu-ray player. He walked to the bookcase.

Cas wasn’t a very good reader, but he looked at the books and picked one out that sounded interesting. He laid on the couch and began to read.

 

Cas was sleeping on the couch with a book open on his chest when Dean got home. He stood for a while, just looking at the omega. 

Then he opened the front door, and closed it with a slam. Cas jerked up, blinking.

“Hey sunshine, how was your day?”

Cas sat up. “Boring. I need to know how to watch a movie.”

Dean grinned. “Okay, I’ll show you after dinner.”

Dean walked to his bedroom, grabbed some clothes and yelled to Cas that he was going to take a shower.

Cas grumbled under his breath, “Lucky.”

Dean hurried and got dressed. When he walked back out, Cas was reading again.

“What ya reading?”

Cas looked up and tilted his head. 

“It’s called Brokeback Mountain. It’s ridiculous.”

Dean laughed. “I haven’t read it yet. I take it you don’t recommend it.”

Cas shook his head.    
“The cowboys are clearly in love. They should just go for it. Enjoy themselves. What’s the problem?”

Dean sat down next to Cas on the couch.

“I think they’re just a product of the times they lived in. Gay sex used to be illegal, looked down upon. Plus, they’re cowboys. Cowboys are supposed to be tough and like women.”

Cas frowned. “Well, it’s ridiculous. Alphas don’t fuck each other anyway.”

Dean chuckled and got up, walking to the kitchen to look for something to fix for dinner.

“We’re gonna have to go grocery shopping soon,” he yelled from the fridge.

Cas walked into the kitchen, squinting at Dean

“You want me to go grocery shopping with you? Why?”

Dean stood up.

“So you can get stuff you like. You’ve been eating the things I make for you, but I want you to have what you like, too.”

Cas snorted. 

“I live on the streets. I eat whatever I can get my hands on. I don’t have…  _ likes _ .”

Dean sighed. “There has to be some things you enjoy more than other things. Just work with me here, Cas. Isn’t there one thing you remember that you really loved to eat?”

Cas sat down at the table and thought. Dean leaned against a counter and crossed his arms, waiting.

Finally, Cas looked at Dean.

“There was one thing…”

Dean nodded.

“Ice cream?”

It was all Dean could do not to hug Cas.

“Okay! Ice cream. Any particular flavor?”

Cas smiled. “I think… strawberry.”

Dean grinned. “Okay. So we’ll get some strawberry ice cream. And maybe when you see something, it will jog your memory.”

After dinner, Dean said they could watch the last Harry Potter movie. Cas asked what they would watch after that.

Dean thought. “Well, we could watch Lord Of The Rings, or maybe a superhero one.”

Cas grinned. “I think I like the sound of a lord who has rings.”

Dean tried not to notice when Cas teared up at the end of the movie. Cas sniffed and wiped his face.

“Neville was very brave.”

Dean nodded. “Yes he was.”

Before bed, Dean made Cas promise again to stay in the apartment while he was at work. Cas promised with a sigh.

“I told you I wouldn’t leave until I was healed. I still have stitches.”

Dean nodded, and bit his lip trying not to tell Cas he wanted him to stay.

He showed Cas how to work the TV and the blu-ray player.

That night, Cas had another nightmare. It woke Dean up and he went to Cas’ room. He yelled Cas’ name but Cas didn’t wake up.

Dean sat on the bed next to Cas and shook him.

“Cas. Cas wake up. It’s just a dream.”

Cas sat up, eyes wild, and grabbed Dean by his shirt. Cas shoved his face against Dean’s throat and took several deep breaths through his nose.

‘Holy fuck. He’s scenting me’

Dean put a hand on the back of Cas head and held him against his throat, just trying to calm him down.

Cas ran his nose up Dean’s throat again and he relaxed. 

Dean said quietly, “It’s okay baby. You’re safe. You’re safe with me.”

Suddenly Cas took a deep breath and sat back.

“Fuck! I’m sorry… I didn’t mean… I’m sorry.”

Dean let go of him. 

“It’s okay, Cas. It’s really okay. I just wanted to help you calm down.”

Cas looked away.

“I’m still sorry. Go back to bed, Dean. You’ve got to work in the morning. I’m fine now.”

Dean stood up, sighing. 

“Okay, Cas.”

Dean walked back to his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He wished Cas would let him comfort him. Even a little. He knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep, so he grabbed the book he’d been reading and switched on the light by the bed.

 

  
Cas pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He couldn’t believe he’d scented Dean. He knew why it happened. It was because of the dream. But he should have been able to control himself! Why didn’t he control himself.

Dean smelled so wonderful, and so calm…

But Dean was the only decent Alpha Cas had ever met. He never dreamed there was any Alphas like Dean. He was decent, caring, and he knew how to control his urges. He deserved a good omega, not someone used up and broken like Cas.

But Cas had heard Dean call him baby. Why did he do that? He probably was just being nice.

Cas knew he had to get out of this apartment before he went into heat. Dean had said he could get the stitches out as soon as the next day. 

Cas knew he’d need to take off as soon as he could after they were taken out.

He just had to.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cas didn’t come out for breakfast the next morning. When Dean asked through the door if he was okay, he just yelled, “I’m fine. I won’t leave the apartment. Go to work.”

Dean wanted to go in, pull Cas out of bed and tell him everything was alright, but he didn’t. Sighing, he went to work.

Cas heard the front door shut and came out. He walked to the kitchen and there was a plate of food, sitting on the table. Cas sat down and ate it.

When he was done, he cleaned up and went to sit on the couch.

One thing had occurred to him in the night. He had no idea where he was. He was unconscious when Dean brought him here, and he hadn’t been outside of the apartment since he got here. He figured the best way to figure out where he was, was to agree to go grocery shopping with Dean. That way, he could get a lay of the land and figure out where he was going to go when he left. 

He was still determined to leave before his next heat. He had no intention of trapping Dean into helping him get through it. He didn’t want a stray Alpha to smell him either, so he would need somewhere to hide out.

Heats without an Alpha, even an Alpha was nothing more than a rapist, was hard. He hadn’t had many heats where he was alone, but most of them were terrible too. He hated being used by some strange Alpha. 

And that made him think of the pup he’d lost. He quickly thought about something else. 

 

Dean came in after work and Cas was watching something on TV. He turned the TV off and looked at Dean.

“Hello Dean. How was your day?”

Dean smiled. “It was okay, Cas. How was yours?”

“It was fine. I was thinking, maybe we could go to the grocery store before dinner? I think I’d like some ice cream.”

“Cool! Just let me change my clothes and we’ll go.”

 

Cas followed Dean down a flight of stairs and out the front door of the apartment building. Cas looked around but still didn’t recognize the area. He followed Dean to a really nice black car.

“Nice car, Dean.”

Dean beamed. “Thanks Cas.”

They drove to the grocery store. Cas recognized it. He’d been around it before, but never inside. 

Dean grabbed a cart and they walked down the aisles. Dean grabbed a few things and told Cas he could get anything he wanted.

Cas was careful not to take anything. He didn’t want to waste Dean’s money when he wouldn’t be there to eat it.

They walked down the frozen food aisle. Dean grabbed a gallon of strawberry ice cream.

After assuring Dean there wasn’t anything else he wanted, Dean paid for the groceries and they went back to the car. Dean put the bags in the trunk.

He drove in the opposite direction from the apartment.

“Where are we going?”

Dean looked a little uncomfortable.

“Uh, we’re gonna get some things for your heat.”

Cas wanted to tell him that he wouldn’t need them, that he wouldn’t be there when he went into heat, but he kept his mouth shut. 

Dean parked the car and they got out and walked into the omega store.

Dean looked even more uncomfortable than ever.

“Uh, I don’t… I don’t know what you’ll need, so just get what you want.”

Sighing, Cas found some knotting dildos and picked one out. He got some slick-proof pads and told Dean that was all he needed. Dean nodded, put the things on the counter and paid for them.

Then they went home. Cas paid close attention to where they were going, needing to memorize the way back to downtown.

After they had the groceries put up, Dean started dinner. Cas watched him.

“So, will you take the stitches out tomorrow?”

Dean turned and smiled at him.

“Yeah, when I get home from work. Then you can take a shower.”

Cas nodded.

So, tonight was his last one here. Cas felt a little sad, but steeled his resolve.

They watched the first movie in the Lord Of The Rings trilogy. Cas felt sad that he’d never get to find out what happened.

He said he was tired and went to bed after the movie was over. He lay in the dark and cried silently. Why was this happening to him? Why had Dean ever brought him here? He was broken, and he knew he couldn’t stay, but oh, how he wished it was different.

Cas walked around the apartment the next day, trying to memorize everything. He went into Dean’s room and sniffed Dean’s clothes. He pulled an old T shirt off a hanger and put it against his face. He took it into his room, knowing it was stealing but he wanted something that smelled like Dean to take with him.

Dean came home from work, and took out the stitches. Cas watched him. His bruised ribs were just yellow now and he didn’t need the bandage anymore to breathe. The butterfly bandages came off his forehead. He was going to have a scar. The shower felt amazing.

They had dinner, and Cas had a bowl of ice cream. He savored every bite. He begged off watching the next movie, saying he was tired. Dean nodded and told him good night.

Cas waited until he heard Dean’s bedroom door shut. He gave it another hour. Then he grabbed the T shirt and opened the door to his bedroom as quietly as he could.

He tiptoed to the front door. He turned, looking around the room. It was the happiest he ever remembered being. Tears sprang to his eyes.

He slowly opened the front door and went into the hall. He pushed the door shut quietly, then turned and walked down the stairs to the front.

He took a deep breath and opened the front doors and walked out onto the sidewalk. He turned in the direction of the grocery store and began to walk.

He cried most of the way. He finally found what he was looking for. It was an abandoned building where he could ride out his heat. He found a room well away from any windows and curled up on the floor, clutching Dean’s shirt to his face.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean got up and got dressed. He walked out to the kitchen and started coffee. He listened for Cas, but didn’t hear anything. He walked to the door and knocked on it.

“Cas? Cas… you okay?”

It was just silence. He opened the door.

The bed hadn’t been slept in, and the bag with the knotting dildo lay on the bed.

He ran through the apartment, calling for Cas.

It was obvious. Cas was gone.

Dean called Benny.

“Man I gotta find him. He’s out there, all alone, going into heat in a day or so and he really isn’t in any shape to… I gotta find him.”

Benny was quiet for a minute.

“You got it bad for this guy, Dean?”

Dean growled. “I just gotta find him. You going to help me or not?”

Benny sighed. “Of course I’ll help, brotha. Come and pick me up.”

Dean tried to detect Cas’ scent on the way to the car. There wasn’t anything. He drove and picked up Benny.

“So, got any idea where he’d go?”

Dean sighed. “Not a clue. But he was paying close attention when we went to the grocery store last night. Let’s start there.”

Dean stood outside the car and sniffed the air. Benny walked around, asking if anyone had seen Cas.

Benny walked back to the car, shaking his head no.

Dean drove towards downtown. That’s where they had found Cas, and Dean figured Cas would go back to a neighborhood he knew.

They went back to where they’d found Cas that night. Benny walked around and talked to the street people, checking to see if anyone had seen him. Dean walked up and down the street, sniffing.

Benny walked back to Dean.

“Someone saw him duck into a building a couple of blocks from here.”

Dean drove to the building Benny directed him to. They jumped out and found an unlocked door.

The place was dirty and smelled awful. Dean couldn’t scent Cas at all with all the smells. They walked around and looked in every room.

Then Dean got a whiff of an omega in heat. He ran in the direction and threw open the door.

Cas was lying on the floor, clutching Dean’s shirt to his sweaty face. He was moaning and curled up, trying to contain the pain.

Dean rushed up and knelt down next to Cas.

“Cas. Cas, it’s me. I’m going to take you home.”

Cas opened his eyes and groaned.

“Dean? No, you can’t be here. I can’t… leave me here!”

Dean growled and said in his strongest Alpha voice, “Damn it Cas! You are coming home with me. I can control myself. But you  _ are _ coming with me!”

Cas winced. Dean picked Cas up and carried him to the car. His nose filled with the scent of Cas’ slick and heat.

Dean drove Benny home and then back to the apartment. He had every window in the car down, and still he was so hard it hurt.

He grabbed Cas and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him into the building and up the stairs to his apartment, not caring who saw him.

When he got the door unlocked, he carried Cas to the bedroom and dumped him on the bed. The bag with the knotting dildo was still there.

“Now, Cas, you’re going to use that knot, and take care of yourself. I’ll bring you some food and water. And don’t try to leave again!”

Cas nodded weakly. His pants were wet with slick and he felt terrible.

Dean left the room and Cas struggled up, spreading the pad on the bed and taking off his clothes. It was a huge relief to just be naked. 

Dean knocked on the door and Cas hurried to cover himself with a blanket. He told Dean to come in, and Dean brought him a few bottles of water and some fruit.

“Eat. Drink some water. Call me when you need more.”

He turned and left the room. He walked around the apartment and opened the windows. Then he sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands.

 

Cas grabbed the bag and pulled out the dildo. He stared at it for a bit. He’d never used one, and he really doubted it would help that much. What his body needed was Alpha sperm, and the dildo couldn’t give him that. But when another cramp hit him, he moaned and pushed it into his hole.

It helped for a little bit. The feeling of being knotted was helping, but the lack of cum just seemed to make him feel worse. He waited for his hole to relax, then pulled it out with a groan.

It was maddening, knowing that an Alpha, his Alpha, was just on the other side of that door. But he wouldn’t, couldn’t give in to that urge. He had never been with an Alpha who was gentle with him, who cared about his pleasure, and he couldn’t imagine it. Intellectually, he knew Dean wasn’t like that, but emotionally he was afraid. And of course, there was the fact that Dean deserved a better omega than he could ever be.

He curled up into a ball and cried.

 

Dean paced the floor, trying to control what he was feeling. It was all he could do not to just tear the bedroom door off it’s hinges and help his omega. He could hear the moans and whimpers, he could smell Cas’ scent of pain and need. He pulled at his hair and kept pacing.

He didn’t understand why Cas didn’t want him. He knew Cas felt it… their connection. He’d known ever since that night when Cas scented him and calmed down. His heart hurt with the rejection. 

 

Dean went to his room and put earbuds in his ears, trying to shut out the sounds of Cas in distress by listening to music. It helped a little, but his senses were still filled with Cas’ scent. His slick, his need… Dean growled but stayed put.

 

Cas moaned as another cramp hit him. It hurt so much. He almost got up and went to the door to call Dean. But he didn’t. He stayed put.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The sun finally came up, after the longest night either of them had ever experienced. Cas was exhausted. He had drank all the water that Dean had brought in. He tried to eat some fruit, but his stomach just gave a lurch and he was afraid he couldn’t keep it down.

Dean was tired too. He figured Cas needed more water, and maybe something else to eat, but he knew if he opened the door, he might not be able to help himself. He didn’t want to jump Cas like all the other Alphas Cas had been with. He struggled, trying to decide what to do.

Cas was so hot he felt like he was dying. He knew he needed water at least, but he couldn’t ask Dean for any. He decided if he died, then so be it. Dean would be better off if he did.

Suddenly, Dean made a decision. He grabbed some bottles of water and walked to Cas’ bedroom door. He was going to take care of his omega, even if it meant Cas would hate him later. He’d deal with that.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. The sight almost made his stomach lurch.

Cas was curled in a ball. The pad was soaked through with slick. Cas was sweating profusely and moaning. He looked up at Dean with wild eyes.

Dean took a step inside, then paused. When Cas didn’t say anything, he walked to the bed.

“Cas… Cas, you gotta drink some water. Come on, baby, sit up for me.”

He took Cas’ arm and lifted him to a sitting position. Cas looked at him but never spoke.

He held a bottle to Cas’ lips and Cas drank greedily, choking a little but drinking half the bottle.

Dean took the bottle and sat it down.

Cas grabbed Dean’s arm.

“Alpha… please…”

That was all Dean needed to hear.

He leaned over and kissed Cas, who kissed him back hard.

“I’ve got you, baby. I’m gonna take good care of you.”

 

Dean was naked, laying over Cas and kissing him deeply. His tongue slid over Cas’ and he swallowed a moan. He began to kiss and lick down Cas’ throat, pausing to kiss the mating gland that he longed to bite.

Cas was holding on to Dean’s arms like a drowning man held onto a life preserver.

Dean heard Cas say, so quietly it was barely a whisper, “Dean… I’m afraid.”

Dean lifted his head and looked into Cas’ eyes.

“I’d never hurt you, baby. You tell me to stop, I promise I will.”

Cas nodded.

Dean kissed Cas all over his body. He wanted to memorize every inch of his omega.

Cas’ scent filled his senses. He moved down between Cas’ spread legs and pushed against them gently. Cas lifted his legs and Dean was overcome with the scent of Cas’ slick. He reached for a pillow and put it under Cas’ ass.

He used his hands to spread Cas wide and leaned in. He licked over Cas’ hole, tasting him.

Cas gasped and grabbed at Dean’s hair.

“Dean… Alpha, what…”

Dean shushed him. “Let me taste you, Cas. You taste so good.”

No one had ever done that to Cas before, and it felt so good, Cas whimpered.

Dean felt like he couldn’t wait any longer. He moved up and whispered in Cas’ ear.

“I need you so bad, Cas. Can I have you? Are you ready for me?”

Cas nodded.

Dean grabbed his aching cock and pushed it against Cas’ hole. It resisted for a moment in spite of how slick it was. Then the head slid in.

Cas groaned and pushed against Dean. Dean heard the rush of blood in his ears.

_ Breedbreedmatematebreedmate _

He pushed in slowly, wanting Cas to know that this would be different, that  _ he _ was different than the ones before.

Cas moaned. “Alpha… Dean… it’s so good…”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. 

“I told you I would take care of you. That’s all I want to do.”

Dean was in as far as he could get, and he paused to make sure Cas was alright. But then he pulled back slowly and then began to fuck Cas. Cas was clinging to him, saying his name over and over. 

Dean kept a steady pace, but slow and easy. He was painfully aware that Cas had been abused, damaged by the Alphas who he’d been with. He wanted to make this so good for Cas.

Cas was so tight around his cock. He felt every inch of Cas’ channel hugging him. 

He could feel his knot growing. It banged against Cas’ rim with every thrust.

Cas grabbed him harder. “Knot me! I need your knot… please…”

Dean thrust a couple more times, then he gave Cas his knot. Cas clenched down and they locked together. 

Dean came over and over again. He saw blackness from the intensity of his orgasm. He licked over Cas’ mating gland again, and resisted the almost overpowering urge to bite.

Cas’ channel milked his cock into several more orgasms. 

Cas came too. His spend coated them both as he gasped.

“Dean… Dean…”

Dean kissed Cas and murmured, “It’s okay baby, I’ve got you.”

Dean rolled onto his side, pulling Cas with him. Cas’ eyes were shut tight.

Cas slowly opened them and blinked at Dean. Dean smiled.

“Hey baby.”

Cas smiled back.

“Hey Dean.”

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?”

Cas’ smile widened. “Of course I’m okay. And you didn’t hurt me at all.”

They both were too tired to stay awake. 

When Dean woke up, his knot was down but his cock was still inside Cas. He slowly pulled out.

Cas opened his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to wake you. But since you are, drink some water.”

Cas looked shy, but reached for a bottle of water and took a long drink.

“I’m gonna get us some food. I’ll be right back.”

Dean ran to the kitchen, grabbed everything he could think of that wouldn’t require preparation and hurried back to the bedroom. Cas was sitting on the bed.

Dean spread what he’d brought on the bed. He handed Cas a spoon and the ice cream. Cas smiled and took it. He took off the lid and got a big spoonful.

Dean grabbed some yogurt and took a bite. He reached out his other hand and took Cas’. Cas squeezed it.

“Dean, you shouldn’t have come for me. I’m no good for you.”

Dean put his spoon into the container and frowned at Cas.

“Cas, you’re perfect for me. I don’t care about your past. You did what you had to do to survive. If I could, I’d hunt every Alpha who ever hurt you and kill them with my bare hands. But you’re mine now. I swear, no one will ever hurt you again.”

Tears streamed down Cas’ face.

“I love you, Dean.”

Dean smiled at him. “I love you too, Cas.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

They mated during that heat.  
During the weeks that followed, Cas told Dean about the pup he’d lost, alone in an abandoned building. They both cried.   
Dean told Cas about Lisa, and her son Ben. They’d been together for a year, but Dean knew Lisa wasn’t the one for him, so he’d left.  
Cas healed. He learned what it was like to be loved by a good Alpha and he healed in every way.

Eleven months later

Dean stood next to the bed, holding his son in his arms. Cas was asleep, exhausted. Dean smiled down at Jack.  
“Hey, Jack. I’m your papa. Your daddy is resting now. But we both love you more than we can say.”  
He looked down at his sleeping mate. “I love you so much, Cas. You did good.”  
His life was perfect.


End file.
